The Scarlet RX-7 2 - Project D : TSL and Intitial D Crossover
by SPIDERJOCKEY65
Summary: The sequel is HERE! That's odd, you just uploaded the first didn't you Mr. Williams? I sure did random citizen! This series needed more battles and to be honest, better grammar (Its one of my weak points) But this has more battles, better structure, and more bonnets! Enjoy! Maybe...I might make a Japanese version of the stories...I don't know Look out in 2019


The scarlet RX-7 2: Project D

The Scarlet Letter and Initial D crossover sequel

Written by Chris Williams

Chapter 1 – Pearl's abilities

Ryosuke's POV – August 5th, 2018

Project D is again underway, as I have selected Hester and Pearl for the racers. Pearl has shown her skill as a downhill racer before in the past so I've decided Hester should be the one to do the uphill racing. Fujiwara and Keisuke have agreed to start training them as the expeditions will become harder with every race. Right now, I'm supervising the two training them both on the Akina mountain pass.

Pearl's POV

"Faster, good Pearl. Keep the acceleration balanced in the corner and counter steer only a little to get faster" Takumi said, as he held the handle on the roof of my Miata. My times got better every single day after I stop being an entitled crybaby. My mother and I regained our bond and I apologized to Ryosuke about Kaori…. especially after Hojo visited me at Shomaru. I then pass my mother's refurbished FC, as she took off all the aftermarket body panels and went back to stock.

Hester's POV

I'm so glad that Pearl is by my side again, although she can get rowdy at times. Keisuke helps me with my acceleration and braking in the corners, which improves my times. I made a new scarlet A and wear it daily but I hung the old A on my rearview mirror to remember the memories with it. I thought I was good on the downhill but I realized I was made for the uphill! My times drastically improves especially with my new 20b 3 rotor which tripled my power. I cross the top of the mountain and shut off the car as Keisuke nods in approval. He gets out and then starts talking to Ryosuke and shaking his head in disgust.

Keisuke's POV

"Brother why am I getting replaced by this old woman? She's like 70!" I exclaim as my brother calmly responds with "Keisuke she's not even 40, and I think you forgot the fact that she beat you in a race before. She beat me also, but your still not the humble man I thought you would grow up to be." I clench my fists in anger as I want to absolutely beat his head into the pavement, call my old gang buddies and then trash his white FC3S…. but then I remember he is my brother. I can't do that, never in a million years. I just nod and keep my mouth shut as I know what trouble I can stir if I don't.

Third Person View

Pearl drives back up to the mountain and parks next to Hester's car. Takumi gets out and motions Ryosuke and says "Ryosuke, you need to see this!" He shuffles over to Pearl's car and notices a cup of water in the cupholder. "You trained her like Mr. Fujiwara did with the water cup, am I correct?" Ryosuke asks as Takumi nods his head. "This was her first time doing it…and she didn't spill any water." Takumi adds as everyone else gasps or bulges' their eyes. "Wait, the first time you did it you must have spilled over the place. She didn't spill ANY?" Keisuke asks with Takumi nodding slowly again.

Weeks have passed now with Hester and Pearl getting faster practically by the minute. Project D have done multiple expeditions with Pearl and Hester being the top of all social media. Bonnet sales have dramatically increased and Hester got a promotion at her seamstress job, so she is making more money than before. Ryosuke confirms that the next battle will be held against the Toudou School's Daiki Ninomiya and "Smiley" Sakai, who finally get their rematches. He then drives over to Pearl's house to inform her about what might happen next.

Ryosuke POV

I ring the doorbell of Pearl's house to inform her of the recent news. Thankfully she opens to reveal her excited face. "Ryosuke, is it finally time for a battle? I've been itching for one!" She ecstatically says. "Yes Pearl, but if you and Hester win you might be challenged by a pro racer after the battle. If you get challenged, only say yes with pure confidence you can win" I add as she nods in agreement. The battle is tomorrow night so get some rest and tonight get some runs in." I say as I get in my FC to inform Hester about the news.

Tomorrow Night – Happogahara Course

Pearl's POV

The battle is ready, as I pull behind the sunshine yellow Honda Civic EK9. Daiki is starting in front and that boy doesn't know what's getting ready to happen. I glance over to Sakai, or "smiley" the locals call him. He looks like a horse kicked him in the face. "Pearl, Daiki is strong at braking so run your own line and you should be able to beat him with no trouble what so ever." Ryosuke tells me as I nod and stare at the mountain side and the winding course. "I'm starting the countdown!" A random Toudou school student says. As he's counting down, I adjust my bonnet and my racing harnesses which are super tight on my shoulders. As soon as he says go, I launch my Miata into the downhill with Daiki in front of me. This should be very easy…

To be continued in Chapter 2

This is the sequel! Obviously, you read from the title, but I have an idea to help you if you're a true Initial D fan. If you want, you can listen to Eurobeat during the battles to enrich the battles to enrich your mountain racing experience, but if its too distracting then just…don't. Have a good day.


End file.
